


Junior Agent

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bumblebee has so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Most of Autobot Special Intelligence is either dead or damaged, but the reports still have to be delivered to the higher-ups.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Junior Agent

"I understood that I would be receiving reports from Lieutenant Jazz until Highbrow is able to resume his duties." Sentinel Prime glared down at the minibot standing in front of him.

Bumblebee cycled his vents and and glared back at the _huge_ mech with every gram of confidence and arrogance he could possibly channel from his inner Mirage. Copying the noblemech usually did wonders when he had to deal with anyone with rank or status, though the Prime didn't seem impressed. "Lieutenant Jazz was injured on his return from Decepticon territory last night, sir."

"And none of the senior agents are available?"

"Not if you want usable intel. Sir." Bumblebee's glare became more real. There was no reason at all for the mech to be so dismissive of him, just because he was the newest member of the black ops team. He'd been in standard intelligence for five vorns before Highbrow had tapped him for the new division. 

Sentinel Prime sighed. "Very well. Give me the latest reports then, Agent…?"

"Bumblebee, sir." The minibot pulled a data pad from his subspace and opened up the first intelligence summary. "Do you want the bad news first or the really bad news first?"

He could hear Sentinel's dental plates grinding against each other, and felt a small thrill of victory. The Prime didn't have to like him, but he did have to put up with him until Jazz or Highbrow were back on duty.


End file.
